


When Cora met Cruella

by rorywritesstuff



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961), 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV), The Hundred and One Dalmatians - Dodie Smith
Genre: Animals, Explanations, First Meetings, Magic, Other, Threats, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Cruella come to the Enchanted Forest? How did Cora come to visit Regina? Why did Cora give Cruella control of the Underworld? All these questions answered in one simple fic, plus my two fave villains get to meet, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Cora met Cruella

It was a warm day in Wonderland when Cruella arrived, her car clanking and banging and generally drawing a lot of attention to itself. She stepped out and took in her surroundings. "Too colourful," she commented.   
"I happen to like it."  
Cruella turned. Standing behind her was a woman dressed all in red, with matching hair and lips; her features seemingly locked in perpetual disapproval.   
"Well, I guess it's fine if you like greenery and...toadstools."  
"Mushrooms." Cora corrected her with a voice that would have frozen oil.   
"What's the difference?" Cruella asked sunnily.   
"Enough of this." Cora stretched out her hand and reached into Cruella's chest, Cruella barely raising an eyebrow. Cora grimaced and withdrew her hand, which was covered in a black, viscuous liquid. "What is this?" Cora asked, disgusted.   
"I believe it's ink."   
Cora flexed her hand and the ink evaporated away, leaving her hand clean. "What are you?" She asked, genuinely fascinated.   
Cruella took a step forward and held her head high, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She pulled out a cigarette, lit it and blew the greenish smoke in Cora's face.   
"You're not from this world. I presume you came here in this?" She reached out to touch the car, and Cruella slapped her hand away.   
"Don't touch the paint job."  
"You're very confident for someone who just nearly lost her heart."  
"I don't have a heart, darling; that's what makes me the best."  
"We have that in common." A fireball appeared in Cora's hand, "But there are lots of ways to kill somebody."  
Cruella smiled lazily and then pursed her lips and whistled. In the long grass around them, unseen creatures started to snarl. "Too true; there are so many ways to die. I think poison's my favourite." Something slithered around Cora's feet, but before she could see what it was, it had vanished.   
"You're quite the charmer," Cora smirked, "How do you do that?"  
"Patented secret, darling. But don't worry, it's written down somewhere."  
"Could you wrangle a rabbit for me?"  
"Only if I get the pelt;" Cruella insisted, "I could use a new muffler."   
"No. I need it alive; it has powers unlike any other. It can take me where I need to go."  
"Well, if it's only a lift you want, hop in," Cruella motioned to the car with her head, "I'm about done with this dreadful place anyway."   
"Careful how you talk about other people's homes."  
Cruella raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply. She walked around to the driver's seat and yanked open the door. Gingerly, Cora opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down. "What kind of device is this?"  
"The kind that can only reach forty miles an hour and is a bugger on hills. Sit tight."   
Cora turned to take in the rest of the vehicle and then noticed two large black dogs sitting on the back seat, both seemingly asleep. "I'm surprised you haven't skinned them as well."  
"Oh no, Horace and Jasper are my precious little babies." She cooed and the dogs stirred slightly, "Besides, mastiff fur always make one look washed out." She put the car in gear and it shunted forward. There was a strange burst of light. 

It was nighttime in the Enchanted Forest. Cora stepped out, and breathed in the familiar air. "I won't forget this," she said over her shoulder to Cruella.   
"You certainly won't." Cruella said, getting out of the car and walking over to her. "You owe me a favour- and be it in this life or the next, I always collect my dues."  
"I look forward to it," Cora responded sardonically and then teleported away.   
Cruella glanced around- this world looked dirty and she got the distinct impression that they had yet to discover gin. She went to get back in the driver's seat and saw, tucked under the windscreen wiper, a note. Already bored, as per usual, she picked it up and glanced over it.   
'Come to the forbidden fortress'  
The handwriting was spindly and scratchy. She took a deep breath, considered for a second, and then decided to obey the missive; after all, it was always fun to meet new people.


End file.
